memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
To Reign in Hell: The Exile of Khan Noonien Singh
| miniseries = | author = Greg Cox | published = 4 January 2005 | format hardcover | reprint = 23 May 2006 | reformat = paperback | pages = 336 (hardcover); 384 (paperback) | date = 2267, 2268, 2269, 2274, 2275, 2279, 2285, 2287 | stardate = 8415.9 | ISBN = ISBN 0743457110 (hardcover); ISBN 0743457129 (paperback) }} Description :At last—the untold chapter in the history of ''Star Trek s most notorious villain, Khan. Searing and powerful, To Reign in Hell masterfully bridges the time period between Khan Noonien Singh's twenty-third century revival in [[tOS|the Original Series]] classic episode "Space Seed" and his unforgettable return in the acclaimed feature film Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan.'' :What truly transpired during Khan's long years of exile on the forbidding world of Ceti Alpha V, before the tyrant escaped to embark on a murderous campaign of vengeance against Admiral James T. Kirk? What horrific trials spawned Khan's insane lust for revenge? :Haunted by the memory of Khan's bitter accusations, Kirk now revisits Ceti Alpha V to discover for himself what ultimately drove Khan to madness. There, buried beneath the desolate surface of a dying planet, Kirk and his allies find the untold story of their greatest foe—and of the woman who loved him: Lieutenant Marla McGivers of Starfleet… :Along with Khan's genetically engineered followers from the twentieth century, Khan and Marla are left on Ceti Alpha V with the hopes of building a new life together. Although the planet is savage and untamed, full of deadly predators and unexpected hazards, Khan dreams of carving out an empire even greater than the one he once ruled on Earth. :But when catastrophe strikes, laying waste to the entire world, Khan and the others find themselves trapped in a desperate struggle for survival. Now Khan must use every ounce of his superhuman strength and intellect to wage a fearsome battle against the planet, his people… and the growing darkness in his own soul. Summary Khan Noonien Singh and his genetically enhanced followers are exiled to the planet of Ceti Alpha V. Six months after their exile to Ceti Alpha V, Khan and Marla McGivers, along with many of the other colonists, are married. When Ceti Alpha VI explodes, the planet is devastated, and the colony on Ceti Alpha V barely survives the upheaval. McGivers is later killed by Harulf Ericsson, a jealous Eugenic Augment, who places a Ceti eel in her ear and directs her to kill Khan, a scheme which backfires when McGivers kills herself instead, and sets Khan upon a path of revenge against Ericcson and his faction. After Khan's death in 2285, Captain Kirk, Captain Spock, Doctor McCoy, and Commander Hikaru Sulu return to Ceti Alpha V in early 2287, in attempt to learn more about Khan's exile. During their search, they accidentally stumble upon a sarcophagus for Marla that was built by Khan, with McGivers' mummified remains contained within. In another sarcophagus, likely meant for Khan, Spock discovers data tapes and records, as well as Khan's personal journal. Before they leave, the Starfleet landing party is accosted by Ericsson's daughter and a few other surviving supermen and women who were exiled from the colony, and who demand to know of Khan's whereabouts, not knowing that he had left the planet and subsequently killed in battle against the . The younger Ericsson also destroys Marla's remains with a phaser that she takes from the landing party. Captain Kirk manages to convince the young Ericsson that Khan was indeed dead, and their fight is now over. Upon returning to their ship, Kirk then instructs Sulu to set a course for the Mutara Sector, and then beams Marla McGivers' ashes into the debris field created when the Genesis Planet exploded, so that that she and Khan could at last be together. Kirk also hoped that as husband and wife were reunited, that somewhere, somehow, Marla McGivers and Khan Noonien Singh have both finally found peace. References Characters :Yolanda Aponte • Paul Austin • Shirin Azar • Dmitri Blasko • Karyn Bradley • Cesare • Pavel Chekov • Kamala Devi • Marcel Dumas • Astrid Ericsson • Harulf Ericsson • Nadia Gorinksy • Gideon Hawkins • Huang • Amy Katzel • Daniel Katzel • James T. Kirk • Suzette Ling • Eric Lutjen • Liam MacPherson • Leonard McCoy • Marla McGivers • Vijay Nikore • Saraj Panjabi • Vishwa Patil • Ali Rahman • Parvati Rao • Armando Rodriguez • Juliette Savine • Khan Noonien Singh • Spock • Hans Steiber • Hikaru Sulu • Keith Talbot • Tamsin • Debra VonLinden • Zuleika Walker • Joachim • Joaquin Weiss Adam • Ahab • Alexander the Great • Ament • • Aphrodite • Neil Armstrong • Ashoka • James Matthew Barrie • Napoleon Bonaparte • William Clark • Zefram Cochrane • Christopher Columbus • • Devil • Eve • Fate • God • • Sherlock Holmes • Homer • Andrew Jackson • Kahless the Unforgettable • Sarina Kaur • Kodos • Roger Korby • John Kyle • Meriwether Lewis • Mary Mallon • Carol Marcus • David Marcus • Herman Melville • John Milton • James Moriarty • Moses • Friedrich Nietzsche • Annie Oakley • Orpheus • Pandora • • Peter Preston • Prince Charming • Rapunzel • Richard the Lionheart • • Satan • Montgomery Scott • Gary Seven • William Shakespeare • Prabhot Singh • Sharan Singh • Mary Ann Summers • Clark Terrell • Thomsen • Nyota Uhura Starships and vehicles :Yakima (cruiser) • • [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise-A]] • (shuttlecraft) • planet killer • • rowboat Locations :bridge • cargo bay • Ceti Alpha • engineering • Hell • Mutara Nebula • Mutara sector • Paradise • Regula I • spacedock Planets and planetoids :Amusement Park planet • Borgo III • Cestus III • Ceti Alpha V • Ceti Alpha VI • Earth • Exo III • Genesis Planet • Janus VI • Luna • Miri's homeworld • Risa • Sycorax • Tarsus II • Tarsus IV • Planetary locations :Ajorra • Antarctica • Area 51 • Australia • Azar Gorge • Bhopal • Calcutta • Chandigarh • Delhi • England • Fatalis • Goa • Great Thar Desert • India • Indus River • Kalahari • Kaur River Valley • Krakatoa • New Chandigarh • New Mumbai • Pacific Ocean • Paragon Colony • • Pompeii • Rajasthan • River Kaur • Sahara Desert • San Francisco • Shangri-La • Taj Mahal • Vulcan's Forge • Yosemite National Park Races and cultures :Augment • Human (African-American • Amazon • American • Asian • Bedouin • Canadian • Caucasian • Egyptian • French • German • Hindu • Indian • Israeli • Norseman • Norwegian • Only • Persian • Russian • Scandinavian • Scotsman • Sikh • Terran • Viking) • Vulcan Aegis • Andorian • Corbomite • Gorn • Horta • Klingon • Romulan • Thasian States and organizations :Bollywood • Children of Chrysalis • Chrysalis Project • Colt's Manufacturing Company • Donner Party • • Genesis Project • Grandchildren of Chrysalis • Khanate of Ceti Alpha V • Lost Boys • Nazi • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • United Federation of Planets • United Nations Science and technology :acid • acupuncture • agriculture • air-conditioner • airlock • air purifier • android • anesthetic • antigrav cargo pallet • antigrav lift • atmosphere • atom • binary system • binoculars • biology • black hole • black star • blood • bomb • bone • brain • breathing mask • bullet • • cannon • carbon • carbon dioxide • Celsius • centimeter • cerebral cortex • chronometer • coal • Colt automatic pistol • communicator • computer • constellation • craylon gas • cremation • crossbow • cryogenic suspension • data disk • decompression chamber • deflector • diameter • dilithium • disruptor • DNA • drill • dust devil • earthquake • ecosystem • egg • electronic clipboard • energy • environmental suit • fire • fireworks • flashlight • food slot • fuel cell • galaxy • Genesis Device • genetic engineering • glasses • gravity • gravity boot • gun • gunpowder • hair • hammer • heart • hibernation suit • hour • hypospray • impulse engine • ion cascade • ion storm • jetpack • kelbonite • kilogram • kilometer • lava • lightning • light-year • M-16 • matter • medical tricorder • medication cartridge • medicine • medkit • meter • microprocessor • millimeter • minute • mirror • monsoon • Morning Star • motor • mutant • nebula • nuclear winter • oil lamp • orbit • oxygen • ozone • parallel evolution • phantom rain • phaser • phaser pistol • photon torpedo • pistol • plasma light • poison • portable generator • protein resequencer • protomatter • quantum mechanics • radiation • rain • recharger • rifle • sand storm • satellite • scalpel • Schwarzchild radius • searchlight • second • sensor • sensor array • silicon • snow • solar still • solar system • sonic shower • space • spine • spyglass • starbase • starship • stethoscope • stove • sulfur • surgical laser • thunder • tongs • tornado • transporter • transtator • tricorder • trilaser • turbine • turbolift • Type-II phaser • universal translator • universe • UV ray • viewscreen • virus • volcano • warp drive • warp reactor • wheel • xenobiology Ranks and titles :Abandoner • actor • admiral • ambassador • assassin • astronavigator • bodyguard • bridesmaid • captain • carpet maker • cartographer • chemist • chief engineer • civil engineer • commander • computer hacker • • dictator • doctor • engineer • ensign • financier • geologist • helmsman • historian • knight • lieutenant • microbiologist • money launderer • musician • officer • pharaoh • physician • police • princess • professor • propagandist • rancher • salt-bearer • science officer • scientist • security officer • soldier • speechwriter • spy • substitute teacher • supermodel • surgeon • terrorist • thief • tyrant • warrior • water-bearer • witch Lifeforms :acacia • • algae • alien • animal • axebreaker • Baneriam hawk • barley • barnacle • bat • beetle • berry • bird • bison • black widow spider • blossom • bovine • butterfly • cacti • camel • carnivore • cat • Ceti eel • chiton • cobra • condor • corn • crocodile • dinosaur • dog • feline • flower • fruit • gastropod • gnat • grub • herbivore • horse • humanoid • insect • jackal • lamb • larva • lion • lizard • lobster • megabison • megacondor • millipede • mollusk • mosquito • moss • nut • oat • ox • palm tree • parasite • phytoplankton • piranha • plant • Plutonian sand spider • possum • rat • reptile • rice • rodent • sabertooth • salamander • salmon • sarcosuchus • scorpion • sea gull • sea monster • smilodon • snake • soybean • spider • supercrocodile • sycamore • tardigrade • tiger • tobacco • tomato • tree • turtle • vampire ant • vertebrate • viper • whale • wolf • wood louse • worm Other references :1969 • 1970s • 1984 • 1990s • 1993 • 1996 • 2242 • 2267 • 2268 • 2273 • 2287 • 18th century • 20th century • 23rd century • arrow • arson • asteroid belt • axe • barbed wire • basalt • blouse • book • boot • bow • boxcar • brick • bulkhead • calcite • candle • cannibalism • canteen • canvas • Captain Proton • cargo carrier • cauldron • caviar • century • chai • chakram • charcoal • chess • chisel • cigarette • city • civil war • Class M • claustrophobia • cobalt • coffin • college • colony • court-martial • Cricket • • dagger • decade • duritanium • Eugenics Wars • extinction • field ration • flameproof blanket • flowstone • • Gilligan's Island • glove • gold • granite • grave • graveyard • Hamlet • hazard vest • helmet • history • homework • iron • ivory • jacket • jerky • journal • junkyard • kaffiyeh • katra • King Lear • kirpan • kiss • knife • laboratory • landing party • leather • library • limestone • Macbeth • mace • machete • manacle • marble • March • marriage • medallion • metal • meteor • The Midwich Cuckoos • millennia • mining • Moby Dick • molybdenum • money • month • moon • mountain • movie • Murphy's Law • music • negligee • Nehru jacket • outpost • papyrus • " " • perfume • The Personal Journal of Khan Noonien Singh • personal log • Peter Pan • photograph • planet • planetoid • plastic • Pleistocene Epoch • potassium nitrate • pregnancy • puppet • quadrant • quarantine • Robinson Crusoe • rock • rope • rubber • sai • sandpaper • sarcophagus • sari • salt • science fiction • sector • shenai • shore leave • silk • silver • • skirt • spear • stalactite • stalagmite • stardate • Starfleet uniform • steak • steel • summer • sword • tattoo • tent • terrarium • thermocrete • torch • transparent aluminum • travois • tritanium • uniform • • veil • water • wedding • week • wheat • wine • World War III • year • zombie Appendices Related stories * }} * * * * * * Connections | after = Ex Machina }} | prevdate = Space Seed | nextdate = The Joy Machine }} | prevdate = Gemini | nextdate = The Doomsday Machine | prevMB = Beneath the Skin }} | prevdate = (2267) | nextdate = The Vulcan Academy Murders }} | prevdate = The Trouble with Borg Tribbles | nextdate = The Disinherited }} | prevdate = Surprise! | nextdate = In the Maze }} | prevdate = Firestorm | nextdate = Pawns and Symbols }} | prevdate = The Pandora Principle | nextdate = The Wounded Sky }} | prevdate = In the Name of Honor | nextdate = Rough Trails }} | prevdate = Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan | nextdate = Prodigal Father | nextMB = When Worlds Collide: Spock Confronts the Ultimate Challenge }} External link * category:tOS novels category:hardcovers